2018 Lake Superior hurricane season
The 2018 Lake Superior hurricane season is a future event that will start on May 1, 2018 and end on December 15, 2018. The season will be the third season to have named storms over Lake Superior, with the first being the 2016 Lake Superior hurricane season. The first official system of the season, Tropical Storm Alan, formed on March 23. Seasonal predictions On October 16, 2017, TGMC announced their first seasonal forecast, predicting only 7-9 named storms. This also included detailed information on the expected up-welled waters caused by the 2017 season, leading to cold water. Only two hurricanes were predicted and 0-1 major hurricanes were predicted. The Douglas Hurricane Center (DHC) submitted their first ever prediction of a Lake Superior hurricane season, predicting 4-8 named storms, 3 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. This was due to the same explanations that TGMC had explained. On December 29, 2017, after much analyzing data, TGMC noticed that the cold winter will give a break for the upwelled waters, letting the waters warm back to normal temperature by May 2018, allowing a slightly above average season to occur. DHC revised their prediction too, on New Year's Day 2018, after analyzing temperature increasing over the Main Development Region near Duluth, Minnesota, which noted that the waters could spin up 4-5 storms before May, but none will reach over hurricane strength. DHC noted that there would be a significant increase in named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes. They noted that the season could have the most major hurricanes since 2016. TGMC revised their prediction on March 22, 2018, noting that the season would be a hyperactive season and become the most active season on record in the Northern Hemisphere on record, possibly reaching 33 named storms. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/07/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2018 till:02/01/2018 color:TS text:Willow from:01/01/2018 till:07/01/2018 color:C4 text:Adrian from:23/03/2018 till:25/03/2018 color:TS text:Alan bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June Tropical Storm Alan On March 21, a tropical wave formed near Duluth, Michigan, after a warm-up of waters from a recent blizzard. The tropical wave had subtropical characteristics at first, with some believing that it could have been influenced by the precursor of Winter Storm Toby. Others believe that moisture from what would become Tropical Storm Boris in Lake Lanier could have influenced the origins of the storm. On March 22, the tropical wave was invested as Invest 91S, after Invest 90s occurred in January, when a possible subtropical storm could have became a fully-fledged subtropical cyclone. On March 23, the tropical wave was designated as Tropical Depression 01S, after a closed circulation was found in the system. Although the GLHC at first called it Subtropical Depression 01S, the storm developed all tropical characteristics. This let the GLHC designate it as a tropical depression instead of a subtropical depression. Overnight on March 23, the storm made landfall in the Apostle Islands, causing minimal damage and no fatalities. Early in the morning on March 24, 01S became Tropical Storm Alan, with winds of 40 mph while it was about to make landfall on Madeline Island, Wisconsin. However, vertical wind shear exceeding 40 knots caused Alan to dissipate on March 25. Other systems On January 1, 2018, Tropical Storm Willow and Hurricane Adrian were both active from the 2017 Lake Superior hurricane season. Tropical Storm Willow quickly made landfall, causing dissipation just a few hours into the season. Hurricane Adrian posed a threat to Isle Royale, prompting hurricane warnings for the island. Hurricane Adrian became a Category 4 hurricane before striking Isle Royale, causing $2.5 billion in damages and 13 fatalities. Adrian dissipated on January 7. Storm names This is the third naming list, following Lists I and II. It will make its debut this season, and all storm names on this list will be used for the first time ever in the basin. Names that are not retired on December 31, 2018, will be used again in 2024. Category:Hypothetical Events